blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Keepy Uppy
Keepy Uppy ''is the Third episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis Bluey, Bingo and Mum are enjoying a game of Keepy Uppy around the house with their last balloon. All is fine until their Dad joins in and soon, the game becomes the ultimate test of skill. Plot Bluey blows up her last balloon and plays a game of "Keepy Uppy" with Bingo; trying to keep the balloon in the air for as long as possible. The siblings call upon Dad to make the game more challenging, which leads to an outdoor chase to protect the balloon from popping on the grass. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Lucky’s dad pulling a hammy. lifelesson: Don’t let the balloon touch the ground!!! The episode starts with picturesque hot air balloons floating above the Heeler’s house. Bluey wakes up, blows up her last balloon and pretends it’s a pet bird who squeaks and then zips around the room as she lets it “go free”. Mum suggests they play keepy uppy instead (the ultimate childhood balloon game) - keeping the balloon in the air without letting it touch the ground. The girls start off enthusiastically, jumping all over the lounges (watch Mum discreetly put the dirt back into the pot plant) but then have the idea to only do small hits to make it easier... “nice strategy balloon girls”. However, they soon tire of that as it’s TOO easy, but Dad arrives to make the game harder by pretending to read Bingo the newspaper and hugging Bluey... “Embrace your father”. Dad then turns on the fan and the leaf blower as the balloon gets pushed into the playroom full of toys - Dad, in true ‘I told you so’ parenting, lets them know that it would be easier if the toys were tidied away. The building block tower saves the balloon before Dad turns the fan on and it blows outside. Mum joins in so the balloon REALLY doesn’t touch the ground and burst. It goes over into the next door neighbors yard and Lucky and his Dad join in to return the balloon back to the Heeler’s yard, with Lucky’s dad doing his hammy during play. The balloon eventually lands on the grass and pops making the kids sad. Dad apologizes for making the game a bit TOO fun, but the kids (and Lucky) agree it was great fun. Mum tells them they have one more balloon to play with - a big blue one... “for real life?” Daddy balloon gets blown up to then be released “go free Birdy” with excellent sound effects. Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli * Lucky * Lucky´s Dad Trivia * The Heelers House has smoke detectors, as is visible in a shot near the lights on the roof when Chilli launches the balloon first time. * Keepy uppy is also a Soccer move. Gallery Keepy Uppy-screen.png Keepy Uppy-preview.jpg|Keepy Uppy Preview Category:Episodes Category:A to Z